


Reclaiming

by smarshtastic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an undercover mission at a charity event, Clint shows Nat how much he loves her. </p><p>It's porn. Straight up porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming

Clint knows that Natasha lets him do this - push her up against the wall, press rough nips and kisses to her throat, slip a hand up the front of her skirt. She'd kill any other man without batting an eye, and without making much of a fuss. But she let Clint handle her like this. Natasha wasn’t being disingenuous – Clint would’ve known in a heartbeat. She liked this. She gave herself up to Clint because she trusted him, and there wasn't anything that would make Clint break that trust. 

Her head fell back against the wall of his bedroom, her eyes closing and a sigh leaving her mouth. Clint kissed up her neck, along her jaw, until he met her lips. He kissed her deeply, the hand not wandering up her skirt coming up to cup her cheek. His thumb stroked just under her ear very gently. Natasha's arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders, bringing him in closer. Clint smiled against her mouth - she let him do this, and he would take full advantage. He wanted to reclaim her, and she wanted to erase the feeling of the admiral's hands on her hips, or his fingers on her cheek. Clint reminded her that she was more than just a thing to be possessed, touched. His touches meant something.   Catching her full lower lip between his teeth, he tugged very gently then soothed his tongue over the spot. She made that breathy little noise against his lips again and he smirked. In one easy movement, he lifted her up into his arms. He might not be a big man, but he was strong - all that circus training came in handy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. Clint laid her out on the bed, pausing to run a hand through her beautiful hair where it was spread out against his bedsheets. It was getting long - he liked it like that. Nat smiled up at him.

"Don't stop now," she murmured. Clint smirked again and climbed on the bed so he hovered over her, hands on either side of her shoulders. He kissed her deeply. He could feel her smile against his mouth, her hands coming up to pull his tie free. She dropped it over the edge of the bed. 

"You looked so pretty tonight, Tasha," he said against her throat. "The prettiest girl there. I could see the whole room from up above - no contest."

Nat's nimble fingers pulled his shirt buttons free, and she was pushing his jacket and shirt back over his shoulders to get the at the skin underneath. She raked her fingers lightly over his bare chest. Clint nipped at her lips again. 

"No fair," he said, and then he was flipping her over onto her stomach with an easy twist of his arms. Nat let out a little laugh and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. She settled  
her head in the crook of her arm, letting her eyes close to enjoy the sensation. He ran his finger down the length of the zipper along her back before he was pulling it down and pushing the back of her dress open. He was rewarded with a soft plane of creamy, bare skin. He always marveled at how smooth her skin still was, knowing the risks associated with her job, knowing some of the stories she had told him. Clint, straddling her legs, leaned down and kissed all down her spine to the small of her back. He made sure to kiss each one of her vertebrae, deliberate, soft, warm lips on each knob. Nat shivered a little when he made his way back up, planting a kiss at the base of her neck. With strong, sure hands he flipped her back over and peeled her dress down over shoulders, breasts, hips. Clint dropped her dress on the floor with his tie and other clothes. 

"Now, that's still unfair," Nat said, lying back in just her panties. Clint smiled against her collar bone, raising his eyes to look at her.

"What now?"

"You have more material to work with," she said. Nat found his belt buckle and made quick work of his pants, pushing them down as best she could from that angle. Clint kicked them off the rest of the way and resumed planting kisses all over Nat's body. She wound her fingers into his short hair as his mouth trailed a moist path over her collar bone, down between her breasts. He kissed and lapped over a nipple, taking it lightly between his teeth until Nat's fingers tightened in his hair. He did the same with the other one, pulling a little sigh from Nat's mouth again. 

"Mm, that's the ticket," Clint murmured. His hands took the place of his mouth as he kissed downwards, laying claim to her stomach. He ran his tongue just at the top of her panties. Nat shifted slightly, her legs parting to give him more room. Her breathing had picked up, just slightly, but it was telling enough. He appreciated the sincerity of the sound - it wasn't anyone who could bring Nat out of her carefully guarded shell, but here she was, soft and pliant under his able hands. Clint nosed at her over her lacy panties, inhaling her scent, teasing with just a little friction. Nat tugged on his hair a little, urging him on, but he moved to kiss the inside of her thighs. 

"Tease," Nat breathed. Clint chucked against her hipbone. 

"Taking my time," he corrected, dipping his tongue just under the hem of her panties. "I thought you liked that?"

Nat swatted at the top of his head very lightly, but she let out a little laugh. There was no reason to rush. She stroked her hands through his hair as his lips and tongue traced maddeningly around the hem of her panties. Unconsciously, Nat parted her thighs further, her hips canting up to meet Clint's mouth. He nuzzled at her again, but then he came up suddenly to kiss her full on the mouth. She let out a little moan. 

"Clint," she mumbled, slightly muffled by his mouth on hers. Her hands ran down the back of his neck to scrape her nails lightly over his shoulders. Clint smiled devilishly.

"I was taking my time, I said."

Nat rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something else, but Clint pressed his mouth to hers again, hooked his fingers in her lacy panties and ripped them away easily. He smiled as Nat arched up underneath him. 

“Those were new,” she growled. She ruined enough clothes on the job. Clint chuckled. He ran a finger over her freshly exposed flesh and watched her shiver. 

“I’ll get you another pair,” he said between kisses. "We can pick it out together. Maybe you can model it for me in a dressing room." Nat rolled her eyes, but she kept lifting her hips, chasing Clint’s fingers. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit, slowly dragging little circles over her. She made a little appreciative noise in the back of her throat and leaned up to kiss him again. He kissed her deeply, tongue sweeping into her mouth as his thumb kept a rhythmic combination of friction and pressure just against her clit. She hooked a leg around him, keeping him in place, but Clint had other plans. He dragged his mouth away from hers with a wet pop and kissed down her body again, pausing only to dip his tongue into her navel. 

"Clint," Nat breathed, her hands finding their way into his hair again. Clint moved his thumb from her clit, dragging a finger just down over her slit before he pushed her legs apart and settled his head between them. He licked a long stripe from top to bottom, pressing the tip of his tongue just barely inside her, tasting her. Nat's fingers tightened in his hair, her breath coming more quickly again, tense and waiting for more friction. Clint flicked his tongue over his clit then closed his lips around it, sucking lightly and then lavishing the spot with his tongue. He let his hands roam all over - over her thighs and hips and stomach, reaching up to catch and roll a nipple between two fingers - while his lips and tongue kept busy at her clit. Nat tugged at his hair, pulling his face flush against her body. He moaned into her, the little vibrations making Nat moan in turn. 

"Clint, Clint," she breathed, her voice going higher and breathy. He thrust his tongue into her and brought a hand down to keep up the rhythm on her clit. Her body was stretched taut beneath him, fluttering around his tongue - close. He moaned into her again. He was hard and aching between his own legs, but he was determined to make her come on his tongue before he took his own pleasure. He could feel the tell-tale tremble in her thighs that bracketed his head. Clint pulled back just a little bit to lap at her lips and move his hand down to slip a finger into her and press against the sensitive spot inside. He wrapped his lips around her clit again and pressed insistently into that spot until he felt her shudder, tugging sharply at his hair and gasping his name. He smiled against her, licking and kissing her until her orgasm ebbed. Nat stroked a hand over the back of his head, her chest rising and falling as her breathing evened out again. Clint raised his eyes to look at up at her, lips still pressing lightly against her swollen clit. Her head was tilted back, throat exposed, mouth open as she caught her breath. Smirking, Clint sucked her clit into his mouth, making her hips jerk again. She gasped, some swear in Russian, he was pretty sure. 

Clint hummed around her and pulled off, giving her a lingering final lick before he scrambled back up to kiss her deeply. She could taste herself on his slick lips and she kissed him hungrily. His cock throbbed against her leg. She pressed and rubbed her thigh against it. 

"Come on," she murmured into his mouth, flicking out her own tongue to meet his. Her hand found his cock between them and stroked it lightly, guiding it between her legs. Clint slid his hands around her waist and lifted her up slightly. His cock pressed against the slick opening of her pussy, Nat's hand still wrapped around him. Clint's eyes met Nat's and with a roll of his hips he sank into her easily. Nat moaned, letting go of his cock as it sank into her to run her hands up his back. He got up on his knees and held her up by the hips, pausing when he was buried to the hilt. He looked at Nat's face again, and she gave him a tiny nod. 

"Tasha," he breathed, pulling back and thrusting into her again. She clutched and fluttered around him, overly sensitive. She was warm and wet and everything that he needed. He gave a little growl, picking up a hard rhythm, thrusting into her again and again, relishing how hot and slick she was. The wet slap of skin on skin punctuated their moans. Her nails dug into his back and she arched up into his hands, legs wrapped around him. Clint bent down to kiss between her breasts, over her collar bone to mouth at her neck, scraping teeth over the thin flesh there. A particularly hard thrust flattened them both back down against the bed. Nat wrapped her legs around him better, pulling him in deeper. Clint happily obliged, claiming her mouth with his again, wet, open-mouthed, sloppy kisses that were little more than a tangle of tongues and shared breath. She kept gasping and moaning into his mouth, sometimes just unintelligible sounds - or maybe Russian again - but mostly his name. He tangled a hand in her hair and she cupped his face, holding his gaze with her own. Clint tugged on her hair gently, pulling her head just slightly back and making her suck a sharp breath in while she clenched around him. He watched her hair slip between his fingers, coppery curls flowing between his rough fingers made such a pretty contrast. Clint tugged again, so he could get at her throat and press open-mouthed kisses just under her jaw. Nat clenched and fluttered around his cock, rocking her hips up under him to meet him, but Clint was slowing down with each thrust. He dragged his cock slowly until he was barely inside of her, then he thrust all the way in sharply, making Nat cry out. Clint did it again, and again. 

Nat wrapped her arms around Clint and held on, letting him take her and relishing the intensity. They could go from rough to gentle and back again without falling out of sync with each other's bodies. He treated her reverently - not like she a delicate thing (she was not), but like she was special. He could make her feel something. Though that was scary, sometimes, now was not one of those times. 

"Clint, please," she moaned into his ear. 

"God, Tash, yeah - " Clint groaned. His hands found her hips again, pulling her half up off the bed as he thrust into her. Nat arched up off the bed. She ran her hands over his back, digging her nails in here and there, making whimpery, encouraging noises. Clint was close - he could feel it building in his stomach. The pretty noises Nat was making drove him over the edge. He thrust in hard and came with a loud groan, fingers pressing into Nat's hips. Nat shuddered underneath him, clutching at him with her whole body and matching his groan with a soft one of her own. He kept moving, slower, gentler and lowered Nat back to the bed. He kissed her deeply, cupping her face with one hand while the other stroked through her hair again. Nat's hands were in his hair too, petting the short strands lightly as she kissed him. 

"Mm, 'sgood Tash," Clint murmured, nuzzling her nose gently with his own. She smiled, pleasantly spent and sore. 

"Should do that more often," she nodded, stealing another kiss. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"What, seduce admirals and then come home and fuck me?" 

Nat swatted him. "Yeah, exactly," she said sarcastically. Clint grinned and kissed her before he rolled to the side and onto his back. He pulled her in to his side where she settled with her head on his shoulder. She wasn't much for outward displays of affection, but here, in private, it was a different story. 

"I guess I could deal with that," he said and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her eyes roll against his chest. Clint pulled a blanket up around them. Nat settled in, content. He buried his nose in the hair at the top of her head, inhaling the salty-sweet smell of her sweat and their sex. He smiled into her hair. "Love you, Tasha."

Nat turned her head just enough to kiss his chest. "Love you too, Clint." 

Clint pulled her close and together they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
